Proyecto a Konoha
by Mimeko
Summary: NaruSasu El konoha gakuen no elige a su alumnado solo por su genialidad, había algo mas que eso.Algo mas siniestro. ¿Que significado tiene el chakra en este universo alternativo?


**Bueno, este es mi primer long fic de Naruto, asi que espero que todo salga bien, aclaro que esta levemente inspirado en el ova de pierrot Konoha Gakuen Den, pero solo un poco ya que le termine cambiando muchas coas.**

**También aclaro que este es un NaruSasu y de romance algo lento ya que le quiero dar prioridad a otras cosas.**

**Bueno aclarado todo eso no se que mas decir, así que, solo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La noche era fría y la fuerte lluvia que azotaba en ese momento ahogaba el sonido de los llantos que aquel pequeño bebe soltaba con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño bebe rubio de unos pocos días de nacido lloraba con desesperación, tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones se lo permitían que su garganta, tan fuerte que su garganta ya le raspaba. Era lo único que un bebe podía hacer.

Pronto la ventana del edificio que se encontraba delante encendió la luz, desesperadas pisadas del otro lado de la puerta se hicieron escuchar de pronto.

— ¡Un niño, es la voz de un niño!—grito una mujer acoplándose a las pisadas para alertar a todo el resto del orfanato.

La mente de la mujer divago en que ser tan cruel pudo haber hecho aquello, si bien no era la primera vez que abandonaban niños delante de la puerta del orfanato el hacerlo con tal clima y sin ningún tipo de aviso podrían matarlo era inhumano y algo injustificable en su mente.

Pero al ver lo que vio creyó comprender el por qué de aquel acto.

La pequeña criatura se encontraba desnuda recostada en el frio concreto, solo cubierto de perturbadoras marcas que llenaban todo su cuerpo las cuales se veían a medio diluir debido a la lluvia. Pasado un momento la mujer logro notar que las marcas estaban hechas de ningún tipo de tinta, era:

—Sangre…—con ojos llorosos la mujer cerró la puerta al instante.

— ¿Lo recogiste?—Pregunto uno de los encargados de aquel lugar, Umina Iruka.

Pronto examino a la mujer que temblaba debido al shock en aquella puerta y al ver que no tenía nada por puro instinto la empujo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la misma escena, solo que el tomo al bebe y lo llevo dentro.

No sabía que era, sin embargo no lo iba a dejar morir por el simple hecho de ser un niño.

Naruto no era el niño de con la mayor suerte del mundo, sobretodo de que de todos los orfanatos en los que pudieron abandonarlo en único orfanato católico que había en esa aldea mediana.

Cuando fue encontrado se le catalogo como un demonio, algunas de las encargadas podrían asegurar por las sangrientas marcas que era el mismo anticristo, otras que de seguro había sido maldecido por algún ritual de una secta pagana. Pese a todo el director del lugar Azuma Sarutobi decidió no hacerle caso a todas las incoherencias que sus empleadas soltaban por lo que decidió conservar al niño apoyado también por su mano derecha Iruka.

Como una nueva regla al orfanato se prohibió hablar del hecho con la esperanza de que alguien adoptara a quien él veía era solo otro inocente huérfano pudiera encontrar un hogar, mas los rumores acerca del bebe endemoniado del orfanato de fuego lo cual saco incertidumbre en aquellos que llegaban al lugar en busca de un niño pequeño, después de todo incluso los japoneses que no creían en el catolicismo eran supersticiosos con eso de los malos augurios. Cuando el rumor en la aldea fue sepultado, Naruto ya había crecido demasiado como para que lo quisieran adoptar.

Su vida no fue algo fácil y tierno, por una parte estaba el orfanato con encargadas que tendían a ignorarlo haciendo que por su actitud los otros niños hicieran lo mismo, fuera la gente lo veía vagar como un futuro criminal por el simple hecho vivir en un orfanato, tal vez por eso hacia lo que hacía:

—Oficial ahora dígame, ¿ahora que hizo?—pregunto Iruka ya desganado por la rutina al policía frente a él.

—Nada, simplemente ahora le dio el sentirse Picasso y se puso a grafitear medio vecindario, creo quien más daños tuvo fue el puesto de revistas del señor Hiroki…

— ¿Que daños? ¡Solo le dibuje lo que más le gusta a ese vejete dattebayo*!—interrumpió el niño de ya unos nueve años con un aire de superioridad mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— ¡Le pintaste un pene a su tienda!

—De verdad se cree que ese viejo amanerado es…

— ¡Naruto!—esta vez fue Iruka quien interrumpió la oración propinándole un golpe disciplinario al niño— ¡Ya fue suficiente!—Tomo aire intentando calmarse para poder seguir hablando con el oficial mientras Naruto hacia un puchero— Los gastos lo cubriré yo oficial, le prometo que esto no vuelve a suceder.

—Eso es lo que me temo, al final nunca se con que terminara aquí de nuevo—dijo el hombre algo obeso mientras miraba hostilmente al rubio sentado frente al escritorio que llenaba su pequeña cabina—Desearía no tener que volver a verlo, pero lo espero mañana a las cinco de la mañana para que comience a limpiar su desorden.

— ¡Espere tan temprano!

—En punto.

Iruka asintió afirmativo mientras Naruto se quejaba de su suerte, sabía que tendría que hacerlo pero no imaginaba que lo hicieran levantarse tan temprano.

Guiándolo con una mano en su espalda Iruka dirigía a Naruto hacia la salida del lugar mientras caminaba a su lado. Por una parte pensaba en el dolor de cabeza en el que se había convertido Naruto, con travesuras que un día iban por pintar las fotos de el director Sarutobi con bigote y al otro pintar un pene en el local de un hombre del que siempre se había dudado su sexualidad, pero de alguna manera comprendía que no era solo por la mala intención.

—Me ignoro—soltó cabizbaja Naruto sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos—Yo ahorre lo que pude de pequeños trabajos que hice para poder comprarme uno de los números de la shonen jump como los demás niños hacían—pronto apretó el puño con furia reprimida—Me dijo que no aceptaría mi dinero porque de seguro me lo había robado y que él no tenía tratos con criminales en potencia como yo…

—Naruto…

—Por eso… ¡ME CONVERTIRE EN EL MAS GRANDE SOUBAN* DE TODO JAPON!

Pronto Iruka sintió como se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

— ¡Así vera ese vejete afeminado quien manda! ¡Y no solo él, todo el mundo tendrá que respetarme, dattebayo!

—Naruto…—la voz del moreno sonaba temblorosa ante la revelación del menor.

—Ah, por cierto—pronto el más joven recordó algo abriendo su abrigo y sacando una revista con la portada de una mujer rubia de grandes bustos y la acerco al mayor—Tome, el viejo la tiro nada mas la vio, yo prefiero a la morenas pero por las revistas que eh encontrado de usted esta es mas de su estilo—el de alguna forma inocente chico le sonreía pícaramente a su maestro y cuidador sin esperar el golpe a la cabeza le terminaron dando.

—No sé por qué se puso así, solo dije la verdad, además ¿habrá sido mi imaginación o sangraba de la nariz cuando le mostré la revista?—pronto suspiro y se lamento— Si no la quería me la hubiera dado.

Naruto se encontraba en el cuarto comunitario solo mientras todos los demás cenaban algo, después de todo estaba castigado y no solo por el grafiti que había hecho. El hambre lo fastidiaba pero seguramente pronto se dormiría y todo acabaría hasta que tuviera que levantarse temprano.

El joven cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada mas, le angustiaba ver el cuarto su pesadilla en la vida real, el solo sin nadie que de verdad estuviera con él.

Tomo el cobertor y cubrió su rostro para poder dormir sin tener que ver nada mas, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido le llamo la atención. Al salir de aquella habitación, caminando por un estrecho pasillo llego al principio de las escaleras donde alcanzo a ver que uno de sus compañeros era llevado por la puerta por dos adultos que él no conocía, de seguro sus nuevos padres adoptivos.

Naruto regreso a su habitación intentando no ver más, no quería recordar él como siempre había sido ignorado por aquellas personas que querían hijos mayores las cuales pocas veces a aparecían, el pensar que la mayoría no sabría o no admitirían que existía de no ser por sus travesuras, afortunadamente Iruka volteo para darse cuenta de esto.

— ¿Qué esto?—dijo el rubio extrañado mientras tomaba aquel grueso libro lleno de dibujos con personas de ojos anatómicamente incorrectos— ¡Es la shonen jump de esta semana!

El muchacho temblaba de emoción mientras hojeaba aquel libro con inmensa energía, sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, por haberse levantado temprano y cumplir su castigo al pie de la letra sin rechistar lo había invitado a comer su platillo favorito, ramen ¿y ahora esto?

—Gracias, gracias,gracias—repetía el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su maestro con gran alegría.

—Está bien, está bien, no es para tanto—dijo riéndose el mayor apartando al más joven un poco—Y dime que es lo que tanto te gusta de la revista.

—Pues todas las series se ven geniales, pero hay una que en particular me encanta—comenzó a ojearla—Es esta dattebayo.

— ¿Una historia de ninjas?

—Sí, me encantan, si los ninjas existieran de seguro yo sería el mejor—dejo la revista en manos de Iruka y se levanto de la banca para comenzar extrañas poses—Mire, mire, incluso eh practicado lo que eh visto de ellos, mire.

El más grande sonrió mientras observaba al menor—Sabes yo practique ninjutsu.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

—Sí, de hecho podría enseñarte—silencio por un momento— Pero necesitas cumplir ciertas condiciones…

— ¡Qué condiciones! ¡Qué condiciones!—pregunto el rubio emocionado.

—Primero, quiero que ya no estés vagueando y haciendo travesuras—se detuvo para observar como el menor asentía—segundo, tendrás que poner mucho de tu empeño si quieres lograrlo, no es cosa fácil—Naruto de nuevo asintió—y tercero, recuerda que es un secreto, podrás guardarlo.

— ¡Claro que podre, dattebayo!

—Bien, entonces vámonos, mañana debes levantarte a las cinco de la mañana.

— ¡Cinco de la mañana!—grito Naruto en pánico.

—Y bien, ¿Tu qué crees?—pregunto un hombre mayor de cabello y barba medianos color blanco sentado detrás de su escritorio, era el director de ese orfanato que rara vez venia a revisar.

—Creo que tardaron demasiado en comenzar en sus entrenamientos, Sarutobi—le replico otro hombre que pese a su avanzada edad aun tenía su tono natural oscuro en el cabello mas no uno de sus ojos como indicaba la venda que lo cubría—Cuales han sido sus progresos.

—Según note en examen del papel— Sarutobi saco dos retazos de papel de lo que antes habían sido uno solo—Su elemento es aire, como sospechábamos este chico es candidato a dominar el chakra.

—La prueba de los papeles…—miro ambos retazos escéptico— evitaste que se diera cuenta ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, el no sabe ni sabrá nada hasta que sea el momento.

—Entonces ya es oficial, ese Naruto Uzumaki ya es parte del proyecto Konoha Gakuen Den.

* * *

_***Dattebayo: Es una expresión usual en Naruto, traducida "seria de veras", pero casi no me gusta por lo que lo deje así.**_

_***Souban: Es el jefe de los Yakuzas.**_

_**Proximo capitulo: Sasuke Uchiha**_

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado y que sigan la historia que pese a que ahora va lenta les aseguro que vendrá algo mejor.**

**Y ya saben, para cualquier cosa están los review ; D**


End file.
